


Podfic Cover Art: knit one purl two

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: Of all the things Sid expects to see Geno doing when he walks into his house, it certainly isn’t sitting on his couch knitting.(Or; the one where Geno is a secret stress knitter.)





	Podfic Cover Art: knit one purl two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [knit one purl two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036582) by [bropunzeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bropunzeling/pseuds/bropunzeling). 
  * Inspired by [knit one, purl two [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099048) by [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames). 




End file.
